


Ruthari Week 2020 Works

by bowsie22



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of work based on the Ruthari Week prompts.1 - Dancing/Moonlight2 - Glowing/Fading3 - Hurt/Comfort4 - Lost/Look Closely5 - Seperation/Reunion6 - Light/Shadow7 - Jewelery/Formal Wear
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Ruuthari Week Collection

Prompt 1 – Moonlight

Ethari had always been beautiful. Runaan still remembered how he lost his breath the first time he saw the other elf. But now, surrounded in moonlight? Ethari had never looked so beautiful.

“Runaan, what are you looking at?”

Smiling at his husband, Runaan pulled him into his arms.

“Do you remember our first date?”

“The one you were late to?”

_It was a full moon, Runaan using the increase in his powers to do some extra training._

_“Why are you here?”_

_Runaan twirled, barely stopping his blade from cutting into Tiadrin’s throat._

_“I could have killed you!”_

_“Please, I can disarm you in a second or less.”_

_Runaan sheathed his sword, refusing to respond to his friend’s claim._

_“Why are you here distracting me?”_

_“Do you know what time it is Runaan?”_

_“Late?”_

_“Yes, you are incredibly late. Remember, for your date?”_

_Runaan froze, blade falling from his grip. He swore, racing past Tiadrin._

_“Runaan, wait!”_

_“What? I’m already late. Oh, he’s never going to want to see me again after this, I ruined my chance with him.”_

_“Relax. Your trusty friends have taken care of it. Lain has gone to Ethari and told him you were training. You have time to clean yourself up and make yourself look pretty.”_

_“Thank you Tiadrin.”_

_“You’re my friend. I want you to be happy. Go get cleaned and get your man!”_

_Ethari looked beautiful. The moon glinted off his hair, his face hidden in the shadows of the trees as he watched Runaan run to him._

_“You’re late. Very late. Do you know how lucky you are that Lain came to tell me.”_

_“I know, I’m sorry.”_

_Ethari sighed, turning away from the other elf._

_“Why am I bothering Runaan? You’d rather spend your nights training than spend them with me.”_

_“But I love you. I want-“_

_“Wait, wait, wait. You what? What did you just say?”_

_Runaan slowly approached Ethari, afraid that Ethari would turn him away. To his relief, Ethari stepped into his arms, wrapping his own around the assassin’s neck. Clearing his throat, ignoring the flush creeping up his cheeks, Runaan decided to take the risk. So they’d only been dating for three months? Runaan knew what he felt._

_“I said I love you. I am in love with you Ethari.”_

_Ethari laughed, relief coursing through Runaan._

_“I love you too Runaan. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”_

“The first time I saw you under a full moon. You were beautiful.”

“Were beautiful?”

Runaan laughed, knowing what his husband was doing. He pulled the younger elf into the middle of the opening, stopping when they reached a patch of land lit up by a moonbeam. He stared at his husband, still not believing that he was actually seeing him.

“When I was in that prison, in the coin, I thought of you every day, every minute. Your eyes, your marks.”

He traced the marks on Ethari’s cheeks with his fingers, loving the giggle from his husband. Ethari was ticklish, he’d almost forgotten that.

“How you look in the moonlight. And I swore to myself that when I was freed, I would rush home, take you from the workshop and bring you to the Moonshadow Forest.”

“And you did. Not even a week free and here you are.”

“Hm.”

Other elves wondered why Runaan, considered extremely beautiful by Moonshadow elf standards, was dating Ethari, who was considered unattractive by their standards. But to Runaan, Ethari was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. He was kind, gentle, loving. He was perfect.

To see him again, under the light of a full moon, was a dream come true. Watching Ethari set up the targets for his husband to practice with his new weapons, Runaan closed his eyes, feeling the power of the moon flow through him. He got his power from the moon, but his strength came from his husband and his unwavering support. Runaan was determined to never let Ethari down again, no matter who he had to kill.

“Runaan, are you ready?”

Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, Runaan smiled at Ethari, pressing a kiss to the lines under his husband’s eyes.

“Yes, I am.”

A/N So, the titles of these fics are really just guidelines for me. My mind goes somewhere and I just follow. I hope you guys enjoy Ruthari week! I sure will.


	2. Prompt 2 - Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 - Glowing

Fertility levels had fallen drastically amongst elves. Whereas generations ago most elven families had six or seven children, now they were lucky to have two. Every child born was cause for celebration amongst the community. Ethari still remembered when Tiadrin announced her pregnancy, the festival, the celebrations, how she was pampered by everyone. It was sweet, no matter how much Tiadrin complained.

And now, Ethari was pregnant. And his husband was dead. He didn’t know what to do. Children were a blessing but Ethari couldn’t do it by himself.

“You’re not by yourself. You’ve got me, Callum, you’ll have everyone in Silvergrove.”

“I know sweetheart, I was just a bit upset. I could never get rid of a child that’s half Runaan.”

Rayla pulled Ethari into a hug, knowing that he needed comfort.

“Don’t worry Ethari. We’ll find those coins. We’ll find Runaan. It’ll be ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been six months. Two months ago, Rayla and Soren had found the coins. Working together, Ibis, Claudia and Lujanne were trying to get the people trapped in them free. It was a long process. Almost as long this this damned pregnancy! Ethari felt disgusting, bloated, massive. He felt…ugly.

“You’re glowing. I’ve never seen you look so beautiful.”

Ethari whirled around, forgetting about the extra weight of his stomach, stumbling. Familiar arms caught him.

“Runaan?”

“Hello darling.”

Ethari laughed. And cried. And may have fainted. When he re-opened his eyes, he was on the floor, Runaan leaning over him.

“You’re here.”

“Where else would I be? You’re pregnant with my child.”

“Stuck in a coin maybe?”

Runaan chuckled, helping his husband to his feet.

“They figured it out. Rayla wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, it’s the best surprise I could get. You have no idea how happy I am to see you Runaan.”

“Trust me, that feeling is more than mutual.”

The couple sat at the kitchen table, Ethari watching Runaan make tea. It was surreal, having his husband back with him. He was afraid that he would wake up at any moment and realise that this was all a horrible dream.

“Ethari, relax. I’m here. And I promise you, I am not going anywhere. Not anymore.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Runaan had though that Ethari glowed in pregnancy, being a parent bought him to a whole new level. He was gorgeous. Seeing his husband hold their daughter and care for her made him fall in love all over again.

“Runaan, you’re staring again.”

“How can I not? You’re gorgeous.”

Ethari blushed, choosing to look at their daughter instead of his husband. Runaan laughed, not remembering the last time he was this happy. He swept the two into his arms, pressing kisses to their cheeks, loving the sounds of their giggles. His husband glowed, his daughter was gorgeous and Runaan was the luckiest elf in all of Silvergrove.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Hurt

When looking at the two, everyone knew that Runaan had the more dangerous job. He snuck into heavily guarded areas to kill very important people. If caught, he could be tortured or executed. Ethari could be burned or cut. Not quite so dangerous. 

Ethari was careful at his job. He had seen too many weaponsmiths lose their fingers, their eyesight or become horribly scarred. He knew the risk and was always careful. But sometimes, accidents happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a normal day. Runaan was playing ("Training Ethari, not playing.") with Rayla in the garden while Ethari worked on new weaponry. The smith found himself distracted by the laughter and giggling from outside. He wished, not for the first time that day, that he was out there with him.

With his mind elsewhere, Ethari didn't realise that his pile of scrap metal, almost the same size as him, was becoming unstable. Walking to the forge, he tossed more metal onto the pile. hearing it move, Ethari froze. He turned slowly, scream cut off as the metal collapsed on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing the scream, Runaan bolted for the workshop. Seeing his husband buried under a pile of metal, blood pooling around him, the assassin scooped his daughter into his arms and ran for the centre of the settlement. He left Rayla with a group of her school friends and gathered a group of elves. Seeing Runaan so panicked, the elves knew something had happened to Ethari. Silently, they followed Runaan back to the workshop, gaping when they saw the smith.

"Runaan, what happened?"

"I always warned him about the scrap metal. I said it was getting too big! We need to get him free before he bleeds out. Eadaoin, get the healers, Ethari will need them."

The six worked together to free Ethari. They worked in silence, the only noises the occasional grunt as a heavy piece was lifted or a hiss when they cut themselves on something sharp. 

After what felt like hours to Runaan, his husband was freed. Their friends left, allowing the couple their privacy. Runaan fell to his knees by Ethari's head, stroking gentle fingers through his husband's hair. They came away stained with blood.

"Runaan? Runaan, we need to look him over and see of we can move him. You need to step away."

The voice sounded like it was underwater. Distantly, Runaan was aware that he was probably in shock seeing his husband like this. He allowed himself to be led to the bench under the window, refusing to take his eyes off Ethari. The healers ran their hands and magic over Ethari's body, whispering to each other. Runaan felt his heart break as Eoghan, the senior healer shook his head.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me!"

"Runaan, I'm sorry. His skull cracked from the impact with the ground and there is a bleed on his brain. His rib cage is crushed and there is damage to some organs as well as internal bleeding. I fear that if we move him, we will make things worse."

"So, there's nothing you can do."

"All we can do is give him something to help him along. If that's what you want."

Of course it wasn't what Runaan wanted. But, he'd seen the effects of these kind of injuries before. It was a half life one he couldn't trap Ethari in because of his own selfishness. 

"Do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Runaan never though he'd outlive Ethari. He was the assassin. But here he was, sitting beside his husband, who was dying, eyes focused on the rise and fall of his chest. Eoghan said that Ethari could hear him still, so Runaan spoke, prattling on about everything and nothing.

"I don't know what to tell Rayla. We'll have to get cooking lessons. And who'll make my weapons now? What are we supposed to do?"

He smiled through his tears, choosing to remember the good times instead of wondering on what was to come.

"We'll manage I think. You've taught us well. Or, you attempted to at least. Ethari, I love you, I want that to be the last thing you hear. We'll be ok and I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

He stopped chanting the phrase when Ethari stopped breathing, breaking down over his husband's still chest. 

Runaan never thought he'd outlive his husband. What was left for him now?

A/N So, I chose hurt, which means no comfort folks! Enjoy!


	4. Day 4 - Look closely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 – Look closely

It had been three months since the dragon queen had awoken. It had also been three months since Ethari had seen Rayla. The elves of Silvergrove had reversed her ghosting, but the younger elf had yet to return to them. She was too busy planning for a war, something that terrified Ethari. He had lost everyone. His family had died of illness, his best friends had abandoned everyone and everything, his husband was killed in Katolis an now his daughter was preparing to go to war.

The only way for Ethari to deal with his emotions was to sit by the Lotus Pond and listen to the water. He trailed his fingers through the water, the cold offering comfort to his burned hands. Today had been a difficult day in the forge. As his fingers moved through the water, they hit off something. Something metal. Ethari pulled his hands out of the pond, confused. That couldn't have been a lotus, he was no where near the bottom of the pond. So, what was it. The water was too dark to see through. Which left only one option. Taking a deep breath, Ethari plunged his head into the water.

There! It was Runaan's flower. Not sunken to the bottom like the others, but floating beneath the surface. Ethari had never seen this before. Was Runaan alive? But then, why wasn't the lotus at the surface of the pond? Was he sick somewhere? Ethari had never seen this before. He needed to do some research.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Runaan was trapped. That's why the lotus was floating so low in the water. It had taken four months, countless trips to kingdoms, elven and otherwise, and many sleepless nights, but Ethari knew where his husband was. Except, where was trapped? Was it someone in Katolis? Someone who captured him on the way back from the mission? Who had taken him? Another elf, a human mage? What happened to his husband? he groaned, head dropping into his hands. Ethari thought that this would answer his questions, but it left him with so many more. 

"Ethari?"

Ethari turned towards the door, surprised to see his daughter.

"Rayla? I wasn't expecting you. What's that in your hand?"

The young elf looked down to the coin-bag, shaking it gently. The clinking of coins could be heard.

"Ethari, you are not gonna believe this."


	5. Day 5 - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 – Reunion

His husband was trapped in a coin. Ethari had no idea how this was his life, but it was his life. Whilst the mages figured out how to release the people in the coins, Ethari spent as much time as possible with his husband. This involved sleeping with the coin on the pillow next to him, carrying it on a chain around his neck and never letting it out of his sight. Runaan seemed more relaxed now, no longer beating surface of the coin, his mouth no longer open in an unheard scream. Ethari was glad. His husband was already being tortured enough. Let him have some peace.

And then there was the question of whether he could be freed. This was powerful dark magic. and some of the souls, like Tiadrin and Lain had been in there for years. Could they be saved? And if they were saved, what would their physical condition be like? Tiadrin and Lain had been in there for over a decade. That was over ten years without food, water, exercise. Will their muscles have wasted away? Will they be dehydrated, malnourished? Will they survive outside the coins? Questions that no body could answer. At least not yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, we think we've figured it out. We think we can get them our of the coins."

Ethari held Rayla, arm around her shoulder, pulling the smaller elf into his side. They were hopeful, but not too hopeful.

"You think you can do it? So, you're not sure?"

Ibis shrugged his shoulders, a rueful smile on his face.

"We have little to no experience with dark magic. We're going off what little research we can find."

"And if it goes wrong? What happens to my husband then?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

Ethari looked at Rayla, who stared back, pleading in her eyes. 

"Please Ethari, this could be our only chance."

"Ok, do it."

Ethari stood in the corner of the room, determined to be the first thing that Runaan saw. Ibis was explaining what they were doing, but Ethari was no mage. He had no idea what the other was saying.

“We’ll do them all at the same time. You might want to be there to catch Runaan.”

Ethari nodded, moving to stand beside Runaan’s coin. He was scared and looking to the coin, it was clear Runaan was too.

“It’ll be ok sweetheart. Don’t worry.”

It took a few minutes and words in a language Ethari didn’t understand, but finally Runaan was back in his arms, whole and unharmed. Distantly, he was aware of Rayla reuniting with her parents, but nothing else mattered, except his husband in his arms. He held his breath, waiting for Runaan to open his eyes. There they were, those beautiful blue eyes that drew Ethari in the first time he saw them.

“’’Thari?”

“Hey, hello. You’re ok. You’re ok.”

And finally, knowing that Runaan was safe, Ethari broke down, sobbing into his husband’s hair, laughing as Runaan tried to pat his back, too weak to move his arms that much.

“I’m ok beloved. I’m here with you, in your arms. I’ve never been better.”


	6. Chapter 6 - Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Light

The Midwinter Lunar Festival was a time of great celebration in Silvergrove. Every year, there was a festival, full of music, lights and food. It was Ethari’s favourite time of year, he loved the festival. It was where he and Runaan had met, where Runaan proposed and where they had accepted the request to be Rayla’s full-time carers. It was important to Ethari. And he was not going to let his husband’s sulking ruin it.

“I am not sulking.”

“You’re standing under a tree, arms crossed and pouting. That is sulking dearheart.”

The pout increased in size. Ethari chuckled, wrapping his arms around Runaan’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong? You’re normally happier than this during the Lunar Festival. Runaan relaxed, his husband’s presence always a comfort.

“You know what I’m like with crowds.”

Ethari smiled, pressing a kiss to Runaan’s cheek.

“Ok then, let’s go.”

Runaan followed Ethari to a glade hidden in the woods.

“I knew you’d get freaked out. So, I made this space up with Rayla’s help. One last night together before you’re off to Katolis.”

Runaan looked around the glade. Ethari and Rayla had bought food, drinks and blankets and laid them on the grass, creating a nest for the couple to relax in. Lights were strung across the tree branches, casting a soft glow across the grotto.

It had been a difficult month. Runaan learned that both he and Rayla were being sent to Katolis and Ethari was worked to the bone making new weapons and armour pieces for the assassins and soldiers. The elves and Dragon Queen knew that there would be a response to their attack, they just didn't know what it would be.

So, Runaan decided to forget the mission for one night, choosing instead, to concentrate on his husband. The lights cast his husband in soft light, highlighting the lines on his face, the tiredness in his eyes. But still, Ethari was the most beautiful thing Runaan had ever seen.

"You're staring."

"Because you're beautiful."

Ethari laughed, used to Runaan's constant compliments at this stage of their marriage.

"Such a sweet talker. "

"Hm, only for you."

Runaan pulled his husband into his arms, Ethari turning the movement into a dance. When he realised with the weaponsmith was doing, Runaan couldn't help but smile.

"The Lunar Souldance."

"Whoever you dance with, their soul will be entwined with yours until the next Lunar Festival. It's worked well for us so far."

Runaan followed his husband through the dance, taking the lead at times, as tradition dictated. The ended with the couple embracing in the centre of the grotto. Again, Runaan was struck by his husband's beauty under the lights scattered through the trees,

"I love you Ethari. And I know I'm no the best at showing my emotions, or talking about that, but I never want you to doubt that I love you."

"I love you too Runaan. Enough for our souls to be entwined for all time without any dance."

They danced through the grotto, more than happy to spend the night together, away from the crowds. Neither thought about Runaan's future mission, concentrating on the elf in their arms. For and until the Lunar Festival they had each other. And it was enough.


	7. Chapter 7 - Jewellery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Jewellery

"It's not funny."

Lain wiped the tears from his eyes, unfolding from his crouch.

“It's hilarious. Finally something the great Runaan isn't good at."

Runaan growled, tossing the metal to the floor. He followed it down, curling into a ball.

"This is stupid! Why didn't I just buy them? I can't work with metal, what was I thinking?"

"That Ethari would be insulted if you bought a shitty pair of cuffs? That for once, you wanted to be the one to create something for Ethari? That it means more if you make them?"

The other elf groaned, knowing his friend was right and hating every minute of it. 

"I did offer my help."

"You're worse at metal working than I am! Tiadrin begged you to buy her cuffs. And then you had Ethari make them."

"Good practice for his own."

Looking at his friend, curled in a ball and surrounded by jewels and metal, Lain felt some pity.

"Let's ask Feargal. He's training to be a blacksmith. He can give you some tips, maybe walk you through it."

"Lain, that's actually a really good idea."

"I do have them sometimes. Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Metal working was hard. Runaan had a whole new level of appreciation for Ethari now.

"Gently filing it down. Slower, you're not sharpening a sword Runaan."

Feargal was also a big help. Runaan had two simple horn cuffs created in a few days. All he had to do was add some jewels. And then marry Ethari. And have children. And raise those children. And - 

"Runaan, relax. Worry about the cuffs, nothing else. "

Runaan took a deep breath, glad for Lain's support.

"And now we add the jewels."

Runaan accepted the jewels from Lain. He had searched for the perfect jewels for months, eventually finding a pair of sea coloured jewels on a mission near the coast. They reminded Runaan of his eyes and he hoped Ethari saw that too. Runaan would be with his husband at all time with these cuffs and jewels. 

"Done."

"Runaan, they're brililiant!"

They were simple, no carvings or designs on them. But Runaan had worked hard at them. and he knew Ethari would appreciate that more than a pair of ornate, decorated cuffs. They were perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Runaan wasn't ashamed to admit that he cried during his wedding ceremony. Putting the cuffs on Ethari's horns and seeing the ones Ethari had made for him was a very emotional moment. He knew that lain and Tiadrin would make fun of his later, but he couldn't bring himself to care. A few hours later, when there was lull in the celebration and the two were dancing under the moonlight, Ethari pressed a kiss to Runaan's lips, pulling away before Runaan could turn it into something more.

"The cuffs are wonderful. Thank you Runaan."

"I wanted something especially for you. Something no one else would have."

"And you delivered. I love you Runaan."

"I love you too Ethari."


End file.
